Engineering Feats
Salvage Parts An engineer may salvage some of the parts from a destroyed device. Removing a part requires 1 minute of tinkering and a Craft (Part) check (DC = 17 + 3 x Level of device). If you fail by up to 5, the part is damaged by one quality step, but still removed. If you fail by more than this the part is still damaged by one quality step, but is not removed. Item Creation An engineer learns techniques to assemble their devices that continue to operate without maintainence. The parts used to assemble these devices must be at least normal quality. Exploit Weakness An engineer may aim for a specific device upon an enemy, making some form of check (CMD or disable device vs CMD or Touch AC), reducing the level of the parts used to make it by one each time. Expert Assembly Any one device gains one benefit of high quality parts, both device and bonus are chosen when selecting this feat. The device takes a slot one higher than usual. Economical Assembly An engineer may craft devices that use one less connector per device level after the first. Field Assembly An engineer may assemble their devices using just a toolkit and maintain them using just stuff lying around. Eschew Tools An engineer may assemble their devices using just stuff lying around, requires Field Assembly Speedy Assembly An engineer may assemble any of their devices in 1 minute. Rapid Assembly An engineer may assemble any of their devices in 1 full round, requires Speedy Assembly. Jury Rig A low quality version of any part, chosen at when the feat is selected, may be crafted from stuff lying around Imaginative Design The increase in devices known may be of any level, subject to Intelligence, rather than the level the engineer can craft Run the Risk A device slot may be used to assemble a device of a higher level, however it runs the risk of malfunction. When the device is first used roll a d20. On a 1-4 the device immediately explodes, dealing the dice result times it's level in damage to the wielder and half that to those within 30ft, reflex save for half, all parts used in the construction are reduced by one quality level. On a 5-8 the device explodes, as above (with dice result at -4), at the end of it's use or after an hour, whichever comes first, signs of this occuring are obvious. On a 9-12 the device has the opposite effect from usual, persisting for the normal duration of the device. On a 13+ the device operates normally. Device Research Immediately add two new devices to your list of known devices Amazing Devices Fifth level devices become available, but no slots for these (see Run the Risk). Requires Run the Risk and at least 8 engineering levels. Bond Victorium May guide the steps required to add an individual to the list of those bonded to a dose of Victorium